


Humans and the Weird Art of Flirting

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Found Family, Multi, Recovery, Sharing a Meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: If asked, Chewbacca would have said that only particularly cocky humans would respond to declarations of love in such a way.  Finn, Poe, and Rey might make him rethink that conclusion.





	Humans and the Weird Art of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/gifts).



Rey was just contemplating what Jedi masters of old would have said about the indignity of propping one of their sacred texts up on Poe’s legs where they lay across her lap, when a low gurgle broke the silence in the room. This was followed shortly after with a soft snort of laughter from the man reclining next to her on the berth. 

Rey looked up from said book to roll her eyes at Poe’s smiling face. This only encouraged him, of course. 

“You gonna make it until our intrepid hero returns with rations?” 

“He’d better be bringing something more satisfying than rations, especially given how long he’s been gone.” Rey groans softly when her stomach continued its complaint.

“I’ll be sure to explain to him the dangers of leaving a lady unsatisfied,” Poe replied with another grin. 

This time it was Rey’s turn to snort. “That was terrible. _You_ are terrible.”

“I can live with that.”

Poe squirmed around, slightly repositioning himself, and Rey helped him resettle the pillow beneath his bacta-patch-covered knee.

They had nearly settled back into their previous states – Rey muddling through ancient Jedi lore and Poe dozing to distract himself from his enforced immobility – when a noise in the passageway had them both stiffening. Rey’s hand dropped to the saber tucked against her thigh and a quick glance told her that Poe had pulled a small blaster from behind one of the cushions. 

Regardless of how safe this planet was supposed to be, so far some habits were difficult, if not impossible, to break. 

Finn’s familiar gait and the sound of Chewie’s soft commentary on the locals set them at ease within moments, however.

“Ah, you’re both awake! I hope you’re hungry, I found a great vendor in the town market and I think I must have bought one of everything for us to try.” Finn always sounded so delighted when he got to be the one to introduce them to something new.

He leaned over the back of the seating area and kissed Rey on the forehead, then stretched further down to kiss Poe’s temple, dropping a large, incredible-smelling bag onto Poe’s stomach. 

Rey snatched at the bag before Poe could reach for it and dug around, coming out with several brightly colored, wrapped packets. She sniffed each and selected the red-wrapped, shell-shaped pastry stuffed with vegetables and roasted meats, pushing the rest towards Poe to choose from.

“I’m going to grab us some water. Please don’t polish the whole bag off before I get back.”

“No promises,” Poe replies around a mouth full of spiced legumes and dough, having selected the green paper-wrapped parcel. 

“Shocking lack of appreciation from you two,” Finn grumbles, his smile belying his attempt to sound grumpy. 

“We love you, Finn,” Poe and Rey chorused dutifully, only mumbling a little from their full mouths.

Finn poked his head around the bulkhead to reply. “Yeah, I know.”

 _”Humans,”_ grumbled Chewbacca shaking his head in exasperation, _”and their mating rituals are deeply weird.”_ He refused to explain himself, even when pressed.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Runningondreams for the [Fandom Stocking](https://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org) celebration on Dreamwidth. I hope you enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Humans and the Weird Art of Flirting [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059448) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
